


Table Mates

by LittleMissEm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor and That's It, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissEm/pseuds/LittleMissEm
Summary: Hoseok loves his table partner for his painting class, but there's just one problem.





	

When Hoseok first found out who his new table partner for the semester of his painting class was he was ecstatic. After all, Im Changkyun was possibly the cutest human being to ever exist!

He was shy, always blushing and looking up through his eyelashes every time he had first tried talking to him. When he did finally get somewhat comfortable with him, Changkyun would start joking around with such enthusiasm that Hoseok couldn't help but laugh his ass off. And when Hoseok first saw Changkyun's dimpled smile and laugh, he knew he was in love.

Then there was Changkyun's handsome side. The way he looked as he focused on his drawings was just breathtaking. And don't even get him started on his deep voice. How he talked low and hushed when the teacher demanded silence was almost erotic. Honestly, Hoseok is surprised he even managed to get anything done in class with such a huge distraction.

After a while they had gotten so close that they exchanged numbers, hanging out outside of school and texting each other every night. Hoseok couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper as the days passed to the point that he really wanted nothing more than to ask the other out. But there was just one thing stopping him from doing just that.

It was the only problem he ever found with the other, the one thing that made him think differently of the sweet and seemingly perfect boy he was blessed to sit next to. You see, Changkyun cheated off of him on basically every test or even simple assignment.

It started right away on the first week when they had a test on the colour wheel. It was a super easy test where literally all you had to do was colour in a picture of the wheel with all the colours in the correct place.

Naturally, the entire class was relieved that they had such an easy test, but Hoseok had noticed that Changkyun seemed nervous. He didn't have time to ask about it before the test started and the teacher, Mrs. Choi, demanded silence and so he started to work.

It didn't take long before he felt that he was being stared at. He glanced up from his paper, scanning the room before his eyes landed on Changkyun who was very obviously staring straight at his paper.

Hoseok was a little confused, but decided to ignore it. Maybe Changkyun was just spacing out, he did that a lot. So he reached for the red and went back to work, now very much conscious of the boy next to him.

Quickly, Hoseok filled in the red area and put the pencil down and grabbed for the orange. That's when he saw Changkyun grab the pencil he just put down. Hoseok paused, watching as Changkyun glanced at his paper before looking back to his own and colouring in the red section.

Changkyun did the same thing for every colour until the wheel was done, using Hoseok's pencils instead of his own. It was odd, Hoseok decided, but not like it really mattered. Maybe he was just having an off day. Hoseok decided not to think too much about it.

But then over fifty assignments later and Changkyun continued the same behavior. He always used Hoseok's pencils and always used the same colours as him even when it was supposed to be a unique work.

Now Hoseok was no goody two shoes. He himself has cheated on some tests, but never for a painting class he wasn't even required to take. Hoseok worked hard to make his own creations in the class, show his true colours through paint, and he knew Changkyun wanted to do the same. He could tell by how bored he always looked when he painted compared to when he sketched out his own pictures and that kind of hurt. Like a lot.

However, everytime he tried to bring it up Changkyun would either change the topic or get this weird look on his face that made Hoseok feel so bad he just dropped it. So he never really addressed the issue and now the semester was coming to an end and Changkyun was still copying all his art and Hoseok was still upset about it.

"Okay guys, for the final project for my class I want you all to paint something that really expresses who you are as a person. You can paint virtually whatever you want, as long as it's school appropriate. So for today I want you all to sketch out ideas." Mrs. Choi announced from the front of the room. The class erupted into excited chatter at the idea of the project and Hoseok was no exception.

"Oh my god Changkyunnie what should I do, I have so many ideas already how will I ever choose!" Hoseok literally bounced in his seat, not even bothering to hide his excitement.

"Yeah." Changkyun laughed awkwardly and Hoseok felt himself slipping from his high. He looked over to the other, noting his depressed expression.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited?" He asked, moving closer to the other so Changkyun would meet his eyes.

"Yeah it's just..." Changkyun trailed off. Hoseok stared at him for a moment, it wasn't unnatural for Changkyun to get depressed over projects, but this one seemed different. He seemed...almost lost in the way he stared at the floor with that hopeless look in his eyes. Hoseok hated it.

"You know I've been wondering this for a while, but do you actually hate painting?" Hoseok was apprehensive as he spoke, keeping his voice soft in hopes that it would make Changkyun more comfortable and more likely to answer.

"It's not that I hate painting it's just that...well...I'm not very good at it?" It sounded like an excuse and that made Hoseok a little upset. With everything else Changkyun was the most honest and open person he knew, but when it came to art he was a completely different person. Hoseok could tell Changkyun didn't enjoy what he was doing. Changkyun always had a small but genuine smile on his face when he drew what he actually wanted to instead of copying what Hoseok was doing and that frustrated him so much.

"Your drawings are always fantastic, maybe you'd enjoy the class more if you just painted what you actually wanted to instead of copying-" Hoseok cut himself off, guilt hitting him as fast as the colour drained from Changkyun's face. They sat in silence for what felt like forever, Hoseok staring at Changkyun's face in concern and guilt and Changkyun staring at the ground with that blank expression he uses when he's especially hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Changkyun I don't know where that came from-" Hoseok winced as his voice cracked.

"No you...you're right. I'm sorry you probably hate me for always copying you I'm so sorry it's just that I...I..." Hoseok watched with horror as Changkyun's eyes started tearing up.

"Changkyun!" Hoseok croaked, hands grasping at air while he tried to figure out how to fix this.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Changkyun spoke quietly, quickly pushing his chair away from the table and basically running out of the room. Hoseok stared after him, mouth agape and hands still reaching out.

"Hoseok." The gentle voice of his teacher made him jump slightly before he turned in his seat to face her. She looked upset, Hoseok wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Mrs. Choi, uh, Changkyun went to the bathroom..." He started explaining, at a loss for what else to say at the moment.

"I know...I'd like to speak with you for a moment please, in my office." Mrs. Choi motioned for him to follow her which he did albeit slowly. Once they got into the room she shut the door and turned to him with a loud exhale.

"Okay first thing's first I may owe you an apology." Mrs. Choi didn't exactly look into his eyes as she spoke. Saying Hoseok was confused would be an understatement.

"I meant to tell you earlier, when I first noticed that he was copying your work since he seems a bit embarrassed about it, but...well how do I explain this. I had Mr. Im in one of my other classes last semester and it's become apparent to me after he had the same issue with another student and I spoke with him about it that he has tritanopia. Have you ever heard of that?" She asked, finally making eye contact with him.

"No." Hoseok shook his head, dread pooling in his stomach as she spoke.

"Well tritanopia is a type of colour-blindness. Basically Mr. Im is missing the blue receptors in his eyes so he mixes up colours like orange and red and blue and green." Mrs. Choi spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure Hoseok fully understood. Hoseok stared at her for a moment, face deadpanned.

"I meant to buy some pencils for him that would have the name of the colour on them, but I forgot and then you two seemed to be so close and you never complained about him copying so I may have been a bit lazy and I'm so sorry if I ruined you two's friendship I've only been teaching for two years." Mrs. Choi bowed deeply, professionalism flying out the window. Hoseok sighed, running a hand through his hair as what she said processed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hoseok spoke quietly, gently moving his teacher out from in front of the door and quickly walking through.

He broke out into a run once he got into the hallway, praying that Changkyun actually did go to the bathroom and wasn't hiding in some dark corner somewhere.

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun let out a deep breathe, willing the tears to stop and smacking himself on the thigh when they wouldn't.

"Come on Changkyun get over it." He groaned, hitting his thigh again when he felt more tears coming.

"It's your own fault you didn't tell him so stop crying! You knew he didn't like it when you copied him." His voice started cracking and he felt more tears spilling over. It was true, he did know that Hoseok hated it when he copied but it just seemed so...hard to admit that he's colour-blind. It'd be like saying 'Hey I'm broken and mix up a bunch of colours so consequently I can't paint properly sorry for the inconvenience but can you please tell me if this is yellow or pink cause I can't fucking tell.' It'd be like he'd be asking for pity and the last thing he wanted from the person he was crushing on so hard was pity. Especially since it took basically an entire fucking semester of him trying to get over his social anxiety for him to become actual friends with that literal Adonis.

Like holy crap Changkyun had never met a person so completely beautiful, both on the inside and the outside. If Changkyun ever had to choose a human representation of the word perfection Hoseok would be the one and only person to come to mind.

He was so kind and funny and he had that beautiful melodious voice with that cute lisp that Changkyun loved so much. Especially when he said-

"Changkyun?" Yeah that's right. He loved when he said his name. Changkyun never really liked his name, but the way Hoseok always said it made it sound like a song. One he could listen to on repeat all day.

"Changkyunnie?" Changkyun sighed, tilting his head back and smiling to himself. Man was his imagination on point today or what.

"Are you in he- Oh!" Changkyun jumped and may or may not have shrieked when he opened his eyes only to see the center of all his affections peering at him over the stall door.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Changkyun stood abruptly, frantically wiping at his face and hoping Hoseok didn't see any tears.

"Changkyun I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get upset with you. If I had known that you were colour blind I never would have put you in this situation. I'm so so-"

"Wait," Changkyun opened the stall door slightly, peering at Hoseok through the crack with confusion. "When did you find out? How did you find out?"

"Mrs. Choi just told me, but that's besides the point. Changkyun I am deeply sorry." Hoseok bowed the full ninety degrees to Changkyun's confusion and embarrassment.

"No you don't have to do that, it's not like you knew, I mean it was my fault really I should've just told you the first time you tried asking me why I kept copying you so I'm sorry Hoseok!" Changkyun rambled, opening the stall door all the way and bowing down even farther than Hoseok was.

"No no no, my ignorance made you so uncomfortable I'm the one who should be sorry" Hoseok felt himself tearing up as he bowed down even deeper, basically folding himself in half.

"No seriously Hoseok stop it wasn't your fault please just stand up." Changkyun pleaded, gripping Hoseok's shoulders and pushing him back up until they were face to face, eye to eye. Changkyun felt himself blush as he looked away from the beautiful man in front of him, forcibly breaking the eye contact. Hoseok chuckled, not being able to resist the temptation and pulling the cutie in front of him into a tight hug.

"Hyung." Changkyun's voice was muffled by Hoseok's firm chest and he felt like he was in heaven.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I would've understood. Plus, I could've actually helped you make something you liked." Hoseok chuckled, pulling away only just enough so he could see Changkyun's face.

"I liked your paintings..." Changkyun mumbled, face still ablaze.

"Changkyun. I can tell when you're having fun and when you aren't. I know you don't like copying me and that's what really makes me upset. I wanted you to have as much fun as I was in class, I mean you must like art since you took it when you didn't need to." Hoseok couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face if he tried, not that he was trying at all, when Changkyun nodded his head slowly.

"I do like art, but the paintings I do on my own probably look terrible." Changkyun pouted, glancing up at Hoseok and feeling his heart squeeze in his chest at the look of fondness on Hoseok's face.

"I bet they're beautiful." _Just like you_ , Hoseok wanted to add but held back. He didn't want to say that here.

They stood in silence, Hoseok still holding on to Changkyun and only letting go when the bell rang.

"Listen, there's something important that I want to tell you Changkyun and I'd prefer not to say it in a bathroom," Hoseok chuckled ", so meet me by my car after school okay."

Changkyun nodded, feeling his cheeks burn impossibly hotter. He isn't by any means an idiot, he's top in all his classes and especially his psychology course, he's know for a while now that Hoseok felt something towards him. He's been waiting for this, heaven knows he'd never be able to do it himself.

"Okay. See you then." Changkyun smiled, forcing himself away from the other lest he be late for class, and waving as he made his way out of the room. He honestly couldn't wait for school to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how or why this idea came to me but hey wonkyun fluff is life so why not


End file.
